


Breakfast and a Show - August 24, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - August 24, 2020

Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast, bleary eyed and sunburned?

"What happened?" Hermione asked the boys.

"He's doing it again. It makes it a true pain to try and sleep," Neville complained.

"Plus I'm going to have to start wearing sunscreen to bed. I'm a ginger for Merlin's sake! I burn too easily!" Ron exclaimed.

"I still don't get it," Hermione said.

Hermione instantly understood what was happening as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, walked into the Great Hall. He was radiating heroically, lighting the room brightly.

Not to be outdone, Goyle activated his 'larger than the sun' power, and began floating up in the sky, shining down upon the Great Hall.

"Albus, everyone will get skin cancer at this rate. And the toast will all burn!" Minerva said.

"Nonsense Minnie, just put on some shades and enjoy the show!" Dumbledore said.


End file.
